Broken: The Gates of Hell
Introduction It's a typical day on Mochina during it's current conflict, the sight of soldiers matching down the streets towards the docks and villagers going about their day buying food, having fun and relaxing. Over at Phoenix Beach Markus and his family were relaxing and getting some training in. "Haha! Come on Zero you can do better than that!" Said Markus avoiding a low sweep from Zero. "I mean come on that was too obvious!" "Oh really...check below you.." Smirked Zero pointing to the sand below Markus as he landed. "Quicksand spell..." "Oh sh*t!!" Said Markus as he got stuck in the spell's effect slowly getting dragged down. "Yeah your not getting a birthday present this year....." The others simply laughed at Markus' predicament rather than help him out. "Hey!!" A young voice as Joo Dee along with her older sister were trying to build a sand-castle only to have Chae Yi dunk sea water on top of her younger sister, "I'm trying to make the moat!". "Come on you two, play nice now" Cynteira said as she was lathering Alice's back with sun screen. "Really?! Not gonna get any help here?" Said MArkus buried up to his head in the sand. "No love for the head of the clan...Typical." "Oh come on Markus you can get out of there...." Said Xander laying against his favorite rock. "Stop being such a drama-queen." Markus sighed puching himself out of the hole despite the immense pull the spell created to hold him in there. He then went over to Xander nudging him with his foot. "Come lets spar!" Smirked Markus only to get a dirty look from Xander. "Come at me bro!" "Leave him alone and relax Markus....Your the only one training here." Said Ellena pulling Markus down next to her. "You really lean how to relax." "Fine.....I hate not doing something though..." Said Markus laying back watching the clouds go by. "Come on Uncle, help us make a sandcastle" Joo Dee asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah ok." Smiled Markus moving over to the kids. "Lets try and recreate the Royal Palace.....Never got the courtyard right...." "Hehe sure....How big we gonna do it?" Asked Chae Yi looking at her uncle. "Hmmmm lets do the mansion's entrance hall?" Suggested MArkus starting to build the palace. "Once we make we'll need to see if the king will come and have aliook....He love it when people make things based on Mochina Island." "Can we add new things? Like a big giant flower path and some fountains to the sides?" Joo Dee asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. "Yeah sure." Said Markus before looking back. "Hold on anyone else feel that?" Markus stood up looking towards the harbor seeing a wreck of a ship limp through the entrance of the cove. The ship's flag was the same as Daimon's forces but refugees have been known to steal ships from Daimon's navy to escape. On the horbor itself several hundred militia and soldiers gathered on the docks ready for a fight just incase the ship was filled with Fakers and Cultists or worse. "Zero, Xander comes with me we'll check this out." Said Markus looking at Joo Dee. "If it's nothing serious i'll come back to help you ok?" Joo Dee looked at her uncle with a worried look on her face, but nodded as she went back to working on the sand castle. The three vanished from sight appearing by the ship with the commanding officer of the military force meetingt he ship. "Whats going on General?" Asked Zero looking at the ship amazing it's still floating. "No clue we're not sure if this is a refugee ship or a fake out.....We're waiting for some back up to get here." Said the General who was in his civilian clothes and not his armor. "I had to rush away from dinner....." "Thats the life of the military....We'll take a look." Said Markus looking at the damage to the ship. "Hmm this is similar to Black Lightning but alot more intense.....Daimon couldn't have done this, he's strong but his lightning isn't that focused." "What do you mean?" Asked Xander kneeling next to his brother. "Daimon's blast are powerful but it's the same as regular Lightning Magic...These attacks are incredably focused....To the point where it's not a natrual thing to happen, even with training." Said Markus running his hand along the scar. "It was one of his new weapons...." Said a familiar voice from on the main deck. "He's found a way to focus magic to impossible levels.....We he did until we destroyed it...." "Hmm fake out it is then..." Said Markus stepping back and seeing Dark Storm, Sakura Koshida and Star Buster. "Soooo whats the deal today?" "Nothing....We surrender." Said Dark raising his hands in the air along with Sakura and Star much to the shock of everyone around them. "Ya whaaa?!" Said Zero stunned at the actions of three of the deadliest mages he's ever gone against. "We...Surrender...." Repeated Dark slightly annoyed at Zero. "Do i need to write down everything i say until you regain your hearing?" "They're telling the truth" A voice said as they turned around to find Cynteria putting her hand on the ship, feeling the virbations the trio gave out when they spoke, "They're here to surrender". "Hmmm ok we'll take them to the guild for interrogation....Cyn get the others, Xander let Sensei know we'll need some magic sealing....Zero....Look around and check what's left of the ship." Said Markus looking at Dark as the three lept off the ship onto the dock. "You three...Follow me and don't try anything." "Fine..." Said Dark looking at Star and Sakura as the stood behind him. "We won't cause any problems....." Markus led the three through the city towards the guild hall, as they arrived they saw 4 Royal Guards standing at the gate. "Markus....We're here to aid in your interrogation." Said the leader of the group. "Hmm good to see The Hawks out and about for once.....We're going to find out why they've surrender, AFTER The Sensei arrives to seal their magic." Said Markus walking past the four guards with the Dark mages behind him. Cynteria brought up the rear as she followed Markus, "So where exactly are we going?" She said with a curious tone in her voice. "Basement....S-Class room...It's wear we handle this kind of thing." Said Markus as they entered the mansion with the dark mages, Cyn and the Royal Guards following behind. "Ok where is Sensei?" "I'm here Markus..." Said an old grizzled man wearing a long white robe and walking with a wodden cane. "You need my sealing magic?" "Yeah...Seal these three's magics, we need ot find out why they're here not lookingfor a fight." Said MArkus pointing to the three with his thumb and stepping aside as the old man approched them and sealed their magics with his 5 Element Seal and walking back to a old wooden chair. "Right lets find out what we wanna know." Cynteria was asked to wait outside as she looked into the two way mirror, seeing how Markus would try to get the information out of them. Markus sat down in front of the three with the four guards behind him. "So why are you here and what do you want Dark?" Said Markus relaxing with a bowl of noodles in his hands. "I mean, normally, you show up when Daimon tells ya to." "Daimon is no more.....He found the Tomb of the Seven and unleashed their spirits...." Said Dark looking down at the table. "He is now possesed by the leader....Their power is limited by the human bodies they use....But they are still powerful...." "Shit.....Was hoping I'd have Daimon's head before he found that place...." Said Markus putting his fist through the table. "So how comes you three aren't possesed?" "We didn't sign up to serve demons...." Said Sakura looking at Markus then to the hole in the table. "Well us except Star...." "Still doesn't mean I'll work for a demon Sakura." Said Star sittign forward look at her slightly bored. "We removed our guild marks on the journey here....We've cut all ties to them and they're goals.....We want to redeem ourselves." "So you want to become regular mages?" Said Markus starting to eat his noodles. "Intresting....So why are you here? Couldn't you have gone to somewhere new?" "You offered me a place in your guild Markus....I wish to accept that offer and extend it to my girlfriend and best friend." Said Dark standing up getting an reaction from the guards. "Stand down...." Said Markus looking back with a mouthfull of noodles. "You'll need a real name though Dark...Same with you Star." "My real name is Colt Reboruba...." Said Star sitting back and putting his feet up onto the table. "Well nice to meet ya Colt....." Said Markus finishing the noodles and pushing Colt's feet of the table. "Ok.....So what we're going to do is allow you three into the guild so we can watch you and act if your lying to us.....We shall also unseal your magic for this time....If you're gonna be part of our guild your gonna pull your own weight around." "Fine..." Said Dark looking at the guards who were stunned into silence at Markus idea. Cynteria glared at Markus, she hadn't been in the guild quite as long as her other half, but she didn't trust the three in front of her, even if they were telling the truth. She saw him excuse himself as he went outside to where Cynteria was, "I don't like it, truth or not, I don't want these three anywhere near Joo Dee or Chae Yi". "Cyn you forget whos training those two...I'm sure they could hold these three off easy." Said Markus smiling. "Besides there's has been no record of these three harming children....Dark and Star have only ever gone for military and political members...Sakura is the same but she's mainly gone after those with slaves or abused servants.....Vega and Sasuke are the only two big names that ever went for the defenceless.....I'm gonna trust them on this but if they ever harm those two I WILL rip them to peices and enjoy every f*cking moement.....Understand?" The three nodded disturbed by MArkus aura of killing intent reaching levels way past what Dark could muster. "Yeah we get it....." Said Dark standing up. "We wish to learn how to be true mages from you and your guild MArkus.....I also wish to become part of your clan." "Abit of a tall order there Dark...but i like your directness in this situation......When you prove yourself to hold true to the ideals of this guild and this island we shall see." Said MArkus standing up and leading the three outside to see most of the guild gathered outside the door ready to fight. "Oh by the spirits......Stand down all of you!" Cynteria sighed as she looked at Markus, "Well it's your decision, I just hope it doesn't turn sour later on" She said leaving the room and heading back to the beach to be with her family. "the only way it will go sour is everyone treats them as enemies....As of right now they are not our enemies, they have turned against Daimon's plans and have joined us. You WILL all show them the respect and honor you show everyone else in this guild, understand?!" Said Markus with a serious tone looking at everyone as they agreed and went off to return to what they were doing before. "Ok well i'm going to head back to the beach.....Titan, Axel watch them for abit and give them out guild mark." "Will do!" Said Axel lighting a cigarette and grabbing the Mark Stamp. "Right where do ya want it?" Sakura lifted her shirt pointing to the right side of her stomach, Dark showed the left side of his neck and Star put his right arm forward pointing to his forearm. Axel applied the marks to them and sighed. "Ok shall we give you a tour of the guild?" Said Titan towering over the three. "You've seen the S-Class area already so we'll show you the rest of our home." Markus returned to the beach and sat down to finish helping Joo Dee and Chae Yi build their sand castle. "Well today has gotten very intresting." He smirked building up the wall. "What happened?" Joo Dee asked finishing her section of the wall as she looked over to her uncle. "Well Dark Storm, Sakura Koshida and Star Buster who turns out to be named Colt Reboruba....Just surrender to us....They've left Daimon and requested to join us, i decided to let them join." Said Markus finishing a tower. "Makes it easier to watch them." "Weren't they really really bad people?" Joo Dee said with a scared tone as she accidentally messed up Chae Yi's part of the wall. "Colt was forced to join or loose his friends, Dark wasn't taught anything else so he just need to be shown a better path....Plus he's just a copy with me and Sakura just wants to be free." Said Markus working on main build in the palace. "With luck they'll become powerful allies." "Lets hope it doesn't come back to bite us..." Said Ellena sun bathing. "Thats what Cyn said....Not sure why she's so worried.....Look at the number of times we've beaten them." Said Markus finishing the south tower of the main palace building. Cynteria just ignored Markus as she continued sun bathing while Joo Dee looked at her uncle, "So where are they?" She asked with a curious tone. "Touring the guild i guess....Axel and Titan are watching them...I'll go talk to the king later about the situation....He'll be curious to see how things develop." Said Markus working on the palace gate. "Ya can meet them when we get back.....I couldn't feel anything dark within Dark....He might've let go of his anger which is very intresting...." Joo Dee looked over to Cynteria who glared at Markus, but was stopped by Alice who began trying to calm her down and looked over to nod at her daughter, giving her permission to go with him later on. "Hmm this sand castle needs something.....Hmmmm i've always felt that the palace was missing something...." Said MArkus looking at what had been made from afew steps back. "And hello your higness." Behind MArkus walked the Crown Prince with his personal guard. "Markus....Hotaru Clan always a pleasure to see you all....Markus whats this i hear about you allowing three wanted criminals to join your guild?" Said the Prince "Call it a gesture of good faith towards them.....I did it to keep a closer eye on them, i doubt the police, military or Royal guard would be able to hold them long enough.....I feel that my knowledge of them and strength of my guild will allow us to gain infomation and more power against The Dark 7....." "Who?" Asked the Prince curious at the mention of this new group. "Did you learn history as a child?" Sighed MArkus. "The Dark 7 are the 7 Dark Gods who waged war against the 5 Gods in The Demon Wars.....They created The Drakes to fight against the phoenixes.....Daimon has unleashed them and become posses by their leader....Those three left due to the risk." "Hmmm can we trust them?" Asked the prince looking alittle worried. "How can you be sure that it's not a trap?" "Dark has never lied in the time i've known him....He doesn't like deception he's alot more direct than me." Said Markus smirking alittle. "Plus can't can't lie to save his life....Star has been waiting for the perfect moment to leave Daimon and fight against him....Sakura well she'll go where ever Dark goes.....I doubt they'll try anything, if they do we'll deal with it." "Ok...I'm trusting you on this my friend...." sighed the prince as he turned and left with his guards. "Don't let this come back to bite ya!" "Rarely does your highness...." Said Markus returning his attention to the sand castle. "And.... Done! The new Super-Dooper Deluxe Palace is now complete!" Joo Dee said with a smile on her face as they all looked over to see the creation. "Yep...Well done team!" Smiled Markus as Chae Yi looked thoughtful. "What up?" "We need to preserve this.....But how?" She thought outload. "I can fix that!" Smiled Zero unleashing a stream of fire turning the sand castle and a patch of sand around it to glass. "There ya go! Shall we take it to the estate?" "Do it....But be careful." Said Markus smirking. "Remember the last time you carried a fragile item?" Zero glared at Markus as he used his copied wind magic to lift himself and the sculpture into the air and flew to the estate. Joo Dee yawned as they could see that the sun was beginning to set as she rubbed her eyes and started to fall asleep as Markus grabbed her and carried her. "It's getting late for us, we should head back, these two need some sleep" Cynteria said picking up Chae Yi as the others started getting their beach stuff packed. "We do need to find a place for the skulpture.....I'm thinking somewhere away from the dinner rush...." Said Markus walking ahead having not bringing any beach stuff with him. "I think it should go into the vault....It's a treasure of the clan." Joo Dee snuggled closer to her uncle as she started softly snoring, unaware that what lied ahead of her would be the most difficult part of her life as well as her guildmates. Next Chapter: Haunting Arrival: The Eight Demons Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Chapters